


2 young 2 die

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: MXM (Band)
Genre: Complete crack, Gen, Save donghyun, and aron, has this been done before?, mention of nu’est
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: donghyun doesn’t get paid enough for this shit





	2 young 2 die

**Author's Note:**

> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!

Donghyun wakes up to Youngmin’s pacing, blinking sleep from his eyes and kind of pissed off seeing as which Daehwi and Woojin keep calling Myunghoon who kept calling Donghyun to deal with the Two With Messed Up Sleep Schedules. He didn’t blame them as much as he did the oldest of the Brand New Produce 101 boys (a mouthful but he’s tired) who woke him up from a thankfully dreamless sleep with his pacing.

“Hyung, why aren’t you sleeping, it’s like,” he makes a cursory glance at the clock, “6am...”

He says the time like the death he feels upon seeing it.

Youngmin stops pacing, eyes jumping between Donghyun’s haggard face and the clock. “Did I wake you?”

Donghyun sighed, dropping himself onto the sofa that Rhymer had set up for the Brand New Boys’ dorm. Honestly, he spoiled them.

“What’s got you pacing so bad?”

Youngmin flushed, “You really don’t wanna know Donghyunnie, it’s stupid.”

Donghyun knows Youngmin enough to know that. “Surprise me,” he says instead, already somewhat awake and unable to go back to sleep.

“I was just...thinking...” Donghyun hummed, “about Nu’est...and Aron-Hyung.”

Donghyun raised an eyebrow at that. That wasn’t exactly a name he expected. Youngmin was always closer to Jonghyun more than the other Nu’est members.

“Yeah,” Youngmin continued, “I was just wondering, if Aron-hyung and I ever make a unit, would we be called 2Young?”

There was a moment of silence.

“...what?”

“I mean, Aron-hyung’s 26 and I’m 24, so wouldn’t it be a bit strange to call us too young like we’re both under twenty- hey Donghyun come back!”

Donghyun doesn’t even look back, and instead he crawls over to his bed and tries to go back to sleep.

Someday, he won’t be the only one forced to deal with all the idiots, he thinks.

He falls asleep to that Someday.


End file.
